Two of a Kind
by Bloodrushsindrome
Summary: Genderbent copies of the guild members are appearing randomly, which must mean twice as much destruction! Genderbent!Fairy Tail, join them on their adventures! List of pairings inside. Rating may change.
1. Lucas

**Hi everyone, this is my 6th fanfic and I'll be trying to update this with chapters whenever I can. There's gonna be alot of pairings, so you've been warned! ^^;**

**Summary: Genderbent copies of the guild members are appearing randomly, which must mean twice as much destruction! Genderbent!Fairy Tail, join them on their adventures! List of pairings inside.**

**Pairings:NatsuXLucy (NaLu), GrayXJuvia (GruVia), JellalXErza (JeRza), LaxusXMirajane (MiraXus), ElfmanXEvergreen (ElfEver), GajeelXLevy (GaLe) and other pairings will be added soon!**

**Fairy Tail and it's characters are under the ownership of Hiro Mashima, I take no credit.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lucy**

It had been a long day for Lucy, her Natsu and Happy had went out on a job to defeat a large monster and claim an artifact for a band of archaeologists interested in said item. The young Heartphilia girl had to put up with the whining of Natsu on the way there and back. And even when they were on the outskirts of Magnolia they whined more, for food. When they finally reached the guild they were greeted by the sight Lucy Heartphilia loved the most, her nakama, or as she put it, family greeting her with large smiles on their faces. After a few hours she had decided to go home and rest.

And now here she was, lazing on the sofa at 7PM talking to Plue.

"I just don't get it, Plue!" She exclaimed, dangling her legs over the arm of the couch.

"If they're hungry, why don't they pack lunch? Wouldn't it be easier?" She looked at her faithful friend. Who only shivered and gave a short 'pupuu~' before she continued.

"Glad you agree with me Plue, They're really dumb sometimes, sometimes I wonder what they'd without me!" She had swapped positions, now lying on her stomache, hand cupping her chin while kicking her leg back and forth.

"Pu-Puuuu," Plue inquired. Lucy looked at him.

"What was that, Plue? You like my sweater?" She smiled and stared down at the navy blue, sleeveless sweater she was wearing.

"It is nice, isn't it? Maybe I should wear this more often," Heartphilia was now standing, hands on hips and keys dangling from her belt.

"Pu-puuu~" Plue informed, and she took to bathroom at his smart idea, dismissing the loyal spirit as she went.

She sat in her small bath, leaning against side. She gave a long sigh and thought about the guild. She thought about fiesty Erza, sweet Mirajane, destructive Natsu, serious Gray and child-like Happy. Her mind soon wandered and in no time she was thinking of all the things she had done with Natsu. She giggled.

"Idiots," she mumbled, recalling the Ryuuetzu Land incident and many other sweet memories that kept Lucy Heartphilia happy.

"But then again," she paused, closing her eyes while submerging her head underwater.

"I wouldn't want them any other way."

Lucy finally got out the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She entered her bedroom and changed into her underwear and a plain black t-shirt.

"Aah, ready for bed!" She stretched and turned, only to find a lump in her bed. She frowned.

"Natsu, what the hell? Get outta my bed!" She screamed, hitting the man sleeping in her bed.

"Alright! Alright!" A man's voice cried out from under the covers. She stopped, that wasn't Natsu's voice. It was deep, and talked alot like Lucy. She immediatley got off the bed as the shadowy figure moved underneath the covers.

"Who are you? Get out!" She exclaimed, grabbing her keys ready for combat. The covers came off, revealing a muscular 17-year-old guy with golden blonde hair that went down to the half-way point on his neck. He had large brown eyes and the Fairy Tail guild mark tatooed on his right hand. He wore grey boxers, and a black top concealing his well toned chest. The man rubbed his eyes and stared at the woman with keys.

"You're a stellar spirit mage too?" He cried, elated.

"Y-yeah, but you still haven't answered my question." She replied, hands shaking. He rubbed his eyes, and got up out of bed. Holding his hand out to shake, he cheerfully answered with a:

"Lucas Heartphilia, nice to meet you!"

Lucy could've just dropped to the floor right there if he hadn't of caught her.


	2. Natalie

**Thanks to all who are still interested in this, I'll try get more chapters as fast as I can!**

**A review and favourite would be nice..3?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Natsu**

It was dark when Natsu was departing from the guild. He had met this awesome guy today, and he looked just like Lucy! His name was Lucas Heartphilia, and Happy wouldn't stop talking about him.

"Ain't that Lucas cool?" He happily asked.

"Hm? Oh he's alright, yeah!" Natsu replied, turning around a corner.

"Do you think that was Lucy's brother or something?"

"Yeah, it has to be!" The conversation went on. Natsu walked slowly, enjoying the nightlife of Magnolia with Happy tapping his head on his shoulder. Even to the pink headed dragonslayer, something seemed off about that Lucas guy. They had only met today, but he noticed that he had the Fairy Tail guild mark exactly where Lucy's was. Not only that, but he had the same keys too. Natsu was suspicious, he had never seen Lucas Heartphilia before and he smelt different.

"What's with that guy..?" He mumbled quietly, head down.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" A worried Happy asked, stopping his train of thought. Natsu looked up, brows knitted with a look of concern on his face.

"There's something up with that Heartphilia guy, wanna take a detour to Lucy's for a sec?" Happy agreed with a hearty 'aye' and they bounded off towards Lucy's apartment.

They sat in her bedroom, and literally rammed her door down to the living room. The two Heartphilia's looked up from their movies and shouted 'What the Hell?!' In unison.

"Lucy! That guy isn-.." He was confused, why was Lucy mad at him? He had come to save her after all. Happy continued the sentence.

"Aye! There's somethin' fishy about that guy!"

Lucy got up from the couch and escorted them out.

"What the Hell, you guys?" She shouted angrily. Natsu only blinked.

"He's not my brother, cousin, uncle or whatever!"

"Then what is he?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. This was getting awkward. Lucy simply sighed and moved her hands suggestively as she spoke.

"Okay. Lucas is from another universe," she said slowly to make sure they got the point. Happy nodded.

"He got stuck here, in **our** universe, and he can't get back to his own."

"So..He's you?" Happy asked, having more of an understanding that his owner.

"Yes. He's me basically." She smiled and shut the door with a 'goodbye'. 5 minutes later Natsu finally wrapped his head around it.

"Oh, I get it!" He raised his hand with a victorious smile.

"Lucas IS Lucy!" Happy sighed and laughed at his friend. They both ran home and opened the door. A fiery fist greeted Natsu and he was sent flying back.

"What the Hell? Intruders!" He shouted, Happy was now in the air, staring at another blue exceed.

"Happy, get back!" He shouted, charging at the pink-haired 'burglar' with a fiery fist. When he came close, he immediately recognised Igneel's muffler, and averted the punch into a nearby tree.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted angrily, pinching the other's cheeks.

"I'm Natalie, wanna come in?" She inquired happily, seeing their exceeds were getting on well.

"Um, it's my house but sure!" He leaped in and his counterpart shut the door once all of them were in.

"So you're me, right?" Natsu cocked his head to one side.

"Uhh, are we?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Aye! You came from another universe!" Happy said rather casually. He stared at his master's counterpart. Long pink hair, Igneel's muffler and black waistcoat, that was Natsu alright. He then stared at his own counterpart, she wore a green backpack and had a cute little bow in her hair. There wasn't much of a difference between them, but the bow definitely gave the gender away.

"I'm Happy," Said the tomcat.

"So am I!" She replied, a look of wonder on her face.


	3. Grace

**Third chapter already! Alright! Sorry for the terrible ending last time, these are getting shorter by the minute. I'll try make this one longer than Natsu's chapter!**

**Remember to review, critisism is welcomed!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Gray**

Gray walked into the guild casually, his encounter with Lucas Heartphilia yesterday was definitely out of the ordinary, but he had adjusted to his presence rather quickly. Hands in pockets, he was suddenly hit by a flaming fist to which he reacted quickly.

"Damn it Nat-" He stared at the pinkette, but it wasn't Natsu.

"-su?" He was freaked out, TWO Natsu's? He could cope with one, but two was too many.

"Who the hell're you?"

"I'm Natalie Dragnee-" Her sentence was interrupted by a burst of ice coming from a raven-haired ice mage from the far side of the guild.

"Lyon?" Gray looked in the direction of a womanly shriek, and saw a woman wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of black leather pants.

"Grace, I haven't seen you for a while!" Lucas shouted, standing up from his seat.

"'Sup Heartphilia!" The guild stared at the counterparts, and immediately started interrogating them.

"So you're Gray?"

"You use the same magic as Natsu!"

"Happy looks like..Happy," The questions kept coming out, and two very confused mages made their way out the crowd.

"You guys look like..guy versions of the guild I know!" She shouted, backing up into her counterpart. She flinched and stared at the raven-haired mage. He wore the same pants, but was shirtless.

"What the fuck is goin' on?"

"I can answer that, Levy raised her hand and explained how Grace was Gray, but from a different universe.

"Oh, thanks Levy." Gray said rather casually.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran to Gray and clung to his arm.

"Stay away from Grace-san, stay with Juvia!" She begged, tears forming in her eyes. He wrenched his arm from her grip and explained that he wouldn't fall in love with **himself**, because that was "down right disgusting". She sighed in relief as another fight erupted between the two fire and ice mages.

"There's gonna be just as much destruction," Makarov grumbled, but Mirajane only giggled at his negativity and thought it was a pleasant idea to have 2 of everyone around. 'I wonder if there's a guy me,' She thought, observing the increasingly dangerous fight. 'I bet he's nice!' And with that, she went back to cleaning glasses.

Gray walked home with Grace that day, engaged in an interesting conversation. He stared ahead, spotting Lyon.

"Hey! Lyon!" He waved his hand and caught his attention, and his counterparts attention.

"Woah, Lyon's not ugly for once," He joked, staring at Lyon's counterpart, Leona. She had her white hair tied into a short pony tail and wore a large coat that went down to her knees.

"Am Leona, who're you?" She asked, ignoring Grace's desperate attempts to start a fight. Lyon glared at his fellow student, he wasn't very fond of Gray. But Grace..he thought she was beautiful, the only downsides where the fact that she was Gray, and had the ice mages personality.

"I-I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster," He stated, offering a handshake. She shook hands with him as Lyon started to flirt with Grace, but only got a punch to the face and some ugly words thrown at him.

"That bitch," Leona mumbled, she went over and started scolding Grace for attacking Lyon, who now had a black eye.

"Leave him alone! Go pick on Gray or somethin'!" She screeched, walking off with Lyon in tow.

For the rest of the journey, they talked about their past. Gray opened the door and let Grace in.

"Well, today was interesting." He stated rather emotionlessly.


	4. Ezio

**I think I'm really steaming ahead with this fic! Are you guys enjoying it? If you want an introduction for a genderbent character, don't be afraid to ask for one in the reviews!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Erza**

The red headed mage woke up at 7AM, the only others that were awake were Levy and Juvia. She scratched her head and lazily plodded towards the bathroom. She checked her mirror and rubbed her eyes with cold water. She stripped and got into the shower, sighing at the feeling of hot water running down her back. She started to sing as her red hair was invaded by shampoo foam. The aromatic scent made Erza close her eyes, smiling as she inhaled the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo. If there was one thing she liked more than strawberries, it would be Jella-I mean strawberry cake. Definitely not Jellal.

...Of course not.

She left the shower and dried herself. Grabbing the nearest pair of underwear, she wore them and immediately went off in search of nice clothes. Erza ended up wearing her usual gear-armour. Of course she was comfortable in such clothes, why wouldn't she be? The red headed knight left the 5, large rooms and bumped into a tall blue hair man. She immediately drew her sword and pointed it at his face.

"State your business here!" She shouted, expecting an answer.

"You look like Ezio," He ignored her, inspecting her face. This man was tall, blue haired and was wearing an orange shirt. She stopped, recognizing him as the counterpart of Levy.

"Oh, and what's your name?" She had no idea who this Ezio guy was and she didn't really care.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Levi, Levi McGarden!" He stated happily, tightening the grip on his book. 'He's another one,' She thought, eyeing him head to toe. Alot of counterparts were popping up in Fairy Tail, it was only a matter of time until she met hers.

"I'll guess I'll see you at the guild," She walked off towards the stairs, and was soon on her way to the guild.

She opened the doors of the guild wide-and froze when she saw a red-headed man in armour teasing the lightning dragonslayer.

"Ahahahaha! You should see yourself!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at the scarred face.

"Shut the fuck up! I bet she's stronger than you anyway!" Laxus was visibly getting more and more irritated. He soon punched the knight in the face and he walked off to meet his counterpart, Erza Scarlet.

"Greetings, you must be Erza Scarlet," He folded his arms and talked in a calm manner.

"I am Ezio Scarlet, an S-class mage of the guild Fairy-"

"I know." She interrupted him, 'God, he's weird..' She thought. They stood their talking about eachother and their past, until it came to a topic they were both sensitive about-Jellal (or Jella).

"Hey, Scarlet," Laxus intervened. Ezio glared at him.

"Your counterpart is a total douchebag," He stated, grinning.

"Good, then you two would get along well." She retorted, leaving Laxus to suffer the terrible burn she gave him.

"You're really mature, I'm impressed," Ezio said, raising his brow and grinning.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She stated without an expression. He offered her a seat and they talked more. They talked about the guild's current state, the members, missions, Mira (for that tiny competitive spirit inside them) and Natsu, Gray and Lucy. They sat their in the middle of the guild for hours, only stopping for a bite of strawberry cake.

"Nice meeting you, Scarlet." One stated.

"You to, Scarlet." The other responded, they were both in a good mood after that.


	5. Laxanna and Will

**5 chapters in one day, God there is something wrong with me '**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Laxus and Wendy**

Wendy had noticed over the past few days, alot of people had been finding counterparts of themselves. So far there had been Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy and Gray. Hell, even Happy had found his counterpart! Wendy was interested in finding herself. 'What would he look like? Is he nice? Is he cute?' All sorts of questions were running through her head when she saw more and more pop up. She woke to the sound of birds chirping, a sound she liked alot. She rubbed her eyes with her small fists and gave a big yawn to which lead to a smile.

"Another happy day!" She exclaimed, walking over to Carla's bed.

"Carla, wake up! Carlaaa~!" She nudged her exceed, and found another white blob asleep beside her. The bluenette picked the blob up, it was furry and alot like Carla.

"C-Carla! Look!" She shouted, urging her furry friend to wake up.

"Do you mind?" Both exceeds asked angrily in unison. Wendy was taken aback, she had found Carla's genderbend, but where was hers? She put the small cat back into it's comfortable spot and went in search of a blue-haired boy who could've been anywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked outloud, waiting for an answer.

No response. Wendy thought this was strange, so within 30 minutes she got dressed and ran to the guild. She opened the doors and looked for a small, 12-year-old boy with sky dragonslayer magic. She ignored the greetings of Macao, Romeo and the new-found female Freed, Freya. She was well too excited to care either-all that mattered right now was finding that boy.

"Oh, where is he? Is he even here?" She said in disappointment. An hour passed, and she had went to both Lucy's and Natsu's houses, and found nothing. She was about to give up when she bumped into a bluenette.

"Aaaah, sorry!" He cried, helping Wendy up.

"I-it's okay," She smiled, rubbing her head.

"You alright, kid?" A womanly voice came from above. The sky maiden stared at her. She was tall, wearing black boots, tights and a skirt that was 15cm above her knees. Her purple, untucked shirt left the three buttons at the top undone, revealing the top of a lacy black bra. Her complexion was quite pale, and her pretty face sported a lightning-shaped scar that ran down her left eye. She had her golden hair in a tight pony tail that went down to the small of her back, and a small tuft of hair she left at the front. Wendy examined the unusual pair of headphones magically hanging to her ears. She nodded, 'This must be Laxus-san's counterpart!' Wendy thought, now looking at the small blue-haired boy walking with her. He wore a white V-neck shirt and a pair of dark brown pants that nearly hid the back of his blue shoes.

"I'm Will, who're you?" He asked politely, sporting his best smile.

"Me? I'm Wendy!". She waved, and nervously asked who his companion was.

"Oh, her? She's a good friend. She's really strong and pretty! Her name is Laxanna, she's the granddaughter of the master of Fairy Tail!" He whispered excitedly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Laxanna stated, her keen sense of hearing had picked up what he had said about the lightning mage. Wendy walked with them, talking to both Laxanna and Will. She talked to Will about time in Fairy Tail, and soon enough they were accompanied by two fuzzy, white exceeds who had met very recently. Carl introduced his counterpart to Will, who in turn told them who Laxanna was and all about Wendy.

"Glad to see you two get along," Laxanna started, smiling down at them both. She opened the door to Fairy Tail and departed from the little group with a wave of her hand. She sat next to Freya and to Bixlow's delight, hadn't met her counterpart yet.

"Oh, you should see him!" Bixlow started to laugh manically as Evergreen decided to join in with the teasing. The only ones who kept silent were Freya and Freed, who simply admired Laxanna from a short distance.

The doors bust open, revealing a buff dragonslayer in a purple shirt. He looked over at the Raijinshuu, and spotted the two beauties sitting in and near is space. He strolled over.

"Sorry to burst ya' bubble girlie, but that's my seat." He crossed his arms, aware that this was himself he was talking to.

"Fuck off, I don't give a damn." She retorted, she wasn't going to give the seat up so easily. Laxus looked in suprise, and scowled.

"Off the chair." He ordered, to which she simply shook her head.

"Fine, have it your way," He said, strolling towards the bar. Laxus wasn't one to give up easily, so the Raijinshuu thought this was strange. Seconds later Laxus was coming back with a pint of orange liquid in hand.

"One last chance," He threatened, taking a sip of his drink.

"No." She stated, and to make it clear, she shook her head.

"Alright then," He exhaled and raised his brows. He took a step closer, placed his drink on the table and sat on her lap.

"Thanks, honey," He smirked, comfortable in his new position. She struggled to get him off her, shouting angrily.

"Do you know who you're messin' with, punk?" Electricity started to appear, cackling around her body.

"No, not really." He responded, sounding rather dull. It's not like he cared anyway. She went on about who she was, and Laxus simply turned up the volume of his sound pod and ignored her.

"That bastard! Is he ignoring me?!"

**I'm not very fond of the name 'Laxanna', if you would like a name change please post one in a review, thanks!**


	6. Jeely and Mirajohn

**Chapter 6! Hooray! I think I'm actually getting somewhere with this!**

**Review if you want me to change a name, or if you have any critism for me, it is WELCOMED. YES, CRITISIZE AWAY, I AM SO DES-I mean, I'm not depserate for it but it's to see people want me to write to the best of my ability!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Gajeel and Mirajane**

In the dead of the night, Gajeel woke to see himself sleeping on the cold, wooden floor of his home.

"..Eugh, Lily was that you?" He slurred in a muffled voice. Lily was sound asleep, unknown to Gajeel.

"Fuck sake, Lily. Answer me!" He was getting annoyed, Gajeel wanted to know what pushed him out of bed, and why. When he got up and back into bed he pushed a thick, black blob over into the wall on his singular bed. He noticed it was quite warm, half asleep, he cuddled with the lump now hiding underneath the quilt, Gajeel joined it, their faces mere centimeters away from eachother.

"Mmmh, Levy?" He asked, snaking his arms around her waist. The blob woke up as Gajeel was about to close his eyes.

"Wh-why is it so warm?" She squirmed about a little and stared at the man with several studs in his face-much like her own. Her cheeks went a bright pink as her struggling eventually woke up.

"Wanna play it that way, do ya?" He grinned, climbing on top of the woman. His hands travelled up her body until he was slapped in the face.

"Aagh! What the hell is wrong with.." Gajeel stared down at the black-haired, studded lady who was sweating in bed.

"...you?" He finished his sentence and examined the girl more.

"Prick! Get off me!" She screamed, waking two black exceeds up. They stared at the two struggling figures, then finally noticed eachother.

"Aah! Who're you?" They asked in unison. In turn, they introduced themselves as Pantherlily and Lilypanther, who shared the same nickname.

They examined eachother's faces with great caution, ignoring the enraged figure of Jeely-Gajeel's counterpart-on the bed.

"Who are you anyway?" Gajeel asked, now clambering off the girl and sitting next to her. He had heard of these genderbent Fairies popping up, and had seen a few himself. Jeely calmed herself down and exhaled.

"Me?"

"Well, yeah, you dumbass."

"No need for the attitude,"

"Tell me who you are and maybe I'll be nicer."

"I'm Jeely, Jeely Redfox."

He stared at her features, the intimidating red eyes, studded nose, eyebrows and ears, and the long, black hair.

"Are you me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, I guess so." She responded, a blank expression on her face. An awkward silence was held between them.

"You know what, I'm pretty damn tired. We'll sort this shit out in the morning."

"Yup."

Which is exactly what they did first thing in the morning.

That morning a fair, white haired woman rose out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She stared outside for a while, gazing at the throngs of birds that would gather at the top of the bridge. Mirajane let out a long sigh, she loved mornings, unlike Elfman and Lisanna. Everything was so peaceful and pretty, as if time had stopped just for her. Suddenly, she heard the shower run. Being the curious little lady she was, Mira entered the bathroom with caution. The door was ajar, showing that someone was occupying the room. She saw a large figure in her shower, washing his hair and humming a familiar tune. The water finally stopped, and Mira froze, where should she hide?

"W-what the Hell?!" He cried, hiding himself with the towel he had brought from downstairs. It was too late, as soon as Mira saw who it was she screeched and ran out the room, cheeks burning an illuminous pink while she crossed her arms.

"What do you think you're doing in MY shower?!" She screamed.

"Atleast knock next time!" The man's cheeks had also went a bright pink.

"What if it wasn't me, but Lisanna?!" She retorted, trying to make him realise his irresponsible actions.

"...Who's that?" He asked, now coming out the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Mirajane stared up at him. He had pale skin, white hair that went down halfway across his neck, and a muscular build (one Mira was trying her hardest to ignore). He raised a brow and inspected her. Large bosom, white hair and pale skin.

"Y-you must be my counterpart," She said, stating the obvious. She put her hand to her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Mirajohn answered, scratching his head.

"I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you!" She exclaimed quite happily, holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Mirajohn, a pleasure." He said as he shook hands with the nice lady infront of him. They both gave a small laugh, and stayed silent until Mirajohn mentioned this 'Lisanna' figure.

"Oh, she's my little sister. She was gone for two years and now she's back," Mira explained, entering the bathroom as he put his clothes on (which, somehow, got into Mira's wardrobe).

"You mean Liam?" He responded, Mira guessed that was little Lisanna's genderbend. She examined herself in the mirror and had a lively conversation with Mirajohn. Soon enough they were sitting at the dinner table with cups of coffee.

"So, what's your sister called?" She leaned forward, referring to Elfman's counterpart.

"Elfiie," He replied.

"She's really sweet but really, um.."

"Overprotective?" She finished his sentence. He nodded.

"That's the word, so what about your family?". He stared at her with his large cerulean eyes, his hair now tied into a small ponytail at the back of his head. That was when Mira realised-she had been listening to him talk about his family, but she hadn't said a word about her own.

"Well, um, I guess it's the same story as you, but with Elfman and Lisanna," She said rather dully.

"Oh, right." He said, slightly disappointed. Mira offered to take him to the guild, to which he gladly followed. Lisanna woke when she heard the door close.

"Nnh, Mira-nee's gona already?"

"Yeah, I guess.." Said the man sleeping next to her.


	7. Liam and Elfiie

**Do you guys like the names I give the genderbends? If not, make a review for which one you dislike, what I should change it to, and that'll be all!**

**Don't worry, the fluff comes soon.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Lisanna and Elfman**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhh!" Elfman woke with a start, and immediately made a dash to Lisanna's room.

"LISANNA, ELF-NEECHAN IS HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" He roared, battering the door down. He came in and froze in his tracks. There he saw his sister panting hard and two people he didn't know, but recognised. One was a tall, tan woman with white, messy hair that went down to her rear. The other was a teenager who looked about Lisanna's age. He wore a grey t-shirt, black underwear and had short whote hair that partially covered his large, ocean blue eyes. He noticed that both of them had the Fairy Tail tatooed onto either their neck or thigh.

"Wh-who are you people?"

"Hi. My names Liam," The teen resting against the wall introduced himself, a bright smile resembling Lisanna's on his pale face.

"I'm Elfiie's little brother!" He laughed, pointing at the woman who was glaring at Elfman.

"Oh, I get it! You're..um, us?" She clasped her hands together, sort of understanding the situation on hand.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Elfiie spoke, skeptical about being this..oaf's counterpart.

"M-man?" He replied, confused as hell. Liam explained it, laughing at Elfiie and Elfman when they didn't understand. After getting dressed, all four of them headed downstairs.

"Say, I didn't quite catch your name, what is it?" Liam mentioned, looking at Elfman while holding the rail attached to the wall.

"My name's Elfman, I'm Mirajane's little brother," He replied, still unused to having their company. Elfiie made toast, lots of it, and there ended up being plenty of leftover crusts and half eaten pieces. They walked to the guild together, expecting a lot of attention but only got a few questions asked as the guild got used to random counterparts popping up. Elfiie looked at the Raijinshuu, there sat a man with hazel-coloured hair, glasses and a fine, designer suit. Evergreen. Her cheeks went a light pink as she stared, and quickly moved on before Bixlow noticed. Elfman head over to his lovely sister, and noticed another white-haired man with his hair tied back.

"Ah! You must be Elfman," he stated, obviously eager to talk.

"Y-yeah," He responded.

"I've heard a lot about you, and how you-"

Mirajane interrupted the chatty waiter.

"Aahahahahah, nothing at all!" She scurried, pushing her counterpart into the kitchen. Elfman sweatdropped. Once in the kitchen, Mira turned to face John and frowned at him.

"I told you not to mention that," Mirajane crossed her arms, waiting.

"Sorry," He apolgised before going back to cleaning the glasses in the other room. Mirajane followed him close behind, before leaving to talk (flirt) with Laxus.

**Super short chapter, sorry! I didn't really have an idea for this one. If you want me to make an introduction for a character, say so in a review OR PM. **

**Genderbends to appear:Bixlow, Cana and Juvia!**


	8. Juvian, Bixy and Kane

**I have no clue how long this fanfic will go for, and it'll probably end up being drabbles! ^^'**

**Without any more pointless ramblings, I present to you:**

**Chapter 8:**

**Juvia, Cana and Bixlow**

"Mmmh," Said the lump when Juvia poked it. She had been gone for 5 minutes, and she knew for a fact that this 'lump' wasn't there five minutes ago. It had a deep voice, deeper than her beloved, so she knew it wasn't Gray.

"Who-or what- are you?" She questioned, now shaking the figure out of bed. A blue-haired, pale skinned man fell out, making Juvia flinch.

"Juvian was happy until you did that," He grumbled, obviously unhappy by his rude wakening.

"Sorry, but did you say your name was Juvian?" She was elated, over the moon!

"Aah, has fate brought us together?" The water woman asked, her deep blue eyes sparkling as if she was a star-crossed lover.

"Juvian doesn't know your name," he waved his hands, trying to catch her attention. "Could you tell Juvian your name?"

Juvia snapped back into reality, and looked at the figure as if he was speaking an entirely different language.

"..Your name?' He repeated, using hand gestures to get it across. She introduced herself as Juvia, and threatened him incase he wanted Gray.

"Who is this 'Gray'? Juvian is only interested in Grace-sama." He reassured, waving his hands once more. Both water mages sighed, thinking of their favourite strippers before engaging action to get dressed. Once at the door, they shook hands and went their separate ways to (stalk) find their ice mages.

"Ayayayaayayah!" Bixlow cried, patting Laxus on the head.

"Fuck off, Bixlow," He pinched the bridge of his nose, and stared at Freya.

"Where's Freed?" He asked, finally noticing that the rune mage wasn't present.

"Freed is ill," she explained, secretly admiring him. "He didn't want me to look after him because I have to, umm..accountant stuff." She finished, hoping to have deceived him. He nodded her head, and looked over towards Laxanna. His counterpart sat at the bar, flirting with Mirajohn. He laughed at something she said, and his cheek went pink. A flash of black and blue went past the dragonslayer, to which he immediately frowned at Bixlow. A shirtless brunette came running to the table, a wide grin on his face.

"Gimme the booze, Bixy!" He shouted, referring to the seith mage standing on her dolls mid-air. She wore clothes very similiar to Bixlow, the only difference being that she had disposed of her helmet, revealing two, perfectly green eyes and a strange, doll-like tattoo on her forehead.

"Why, you've got plenty!" She teased, revealing a large, pink tongue.

"Ey, what's all this about?" Cana came over, looking at the two Bixlow's with a confused plastered across her face. Kane, Cana's genderbend, looked at her blankly.

"She stole my drink,"

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed, throwing the keg elsewhere quickly. Bixy was soon joined by Bixlow, only to which Freya sighed. When Bixlow gets involved in sticky or embarrasing situations, it gets worse. Then eventually the whole guild is teasing you because he can't keep his mouth shut. (For example, the time Freed got his cowlicks) But now there were two of him, she didn't even want to know the mischief they could cause together.

"Ayayayayah, baby!" Bixlow shouted, but was ignored by the guild.

"Say, whats'ya name?" Bixy asked, crossing her arms.

"'Am Bixlow, who're you?" His dolls chirped 'who' a few times before she laughed and introduced herself as Bixy.

"That bitch," Kane mumbled, retrieving the keg. Cana helped him up and went back to her position between Macao and Wakaba, Kane joined her seconds later and they all had an 'interesting' conversation.

"Say, I didn't quite catch your name," Cana grinned, putting her arm over his shoulder.

"I'm Kane, what about you?"

"Cana."

Laxus watched the scene unfold, and now as he looked at the two Bixlow's, they snickered.

"Gettin' real tired of your bullshit, Bixlow."

**I think I write it too fast, everything progresses so quickly and I really want to start describing more things..and stuff. **

**QQ**


	9. Stranger in the Rain

**Alright, enough with the introductions, time to get busy with adventuring and um, stuff! Yeah!**

**Here's where all the pairings and interesting poop come in, !**

**Chapter 9: **

**Stranger in the Rain**

The two Gajeels' walked towards the guild, dressed in very similiar manners. They were greeted by those present at the guild and took a seat in the corner, to which Mirajohn went over with two vodkas and gave them his best smile before departing. Gajeel was on close lookout for a pinkette dragonslayer to come charging at him any moment now, but no, he sat with Lucy (which was quite a suprise) talking about what looked like an incredibly boring subject. He grunted and stared at his counterpart-she sat observing a tall, blue-haired bookworm and his tiny genderbend. She averted her gaze when he looked her way, and her cheeks went a bright red. Gajeel grinned.

"You fucking pussy, confess," He whispered, trying to cover his smile with a swig of vodka. Jeely glared at him,

"If anyone should confess, it's you. You're practically the tsundere king, bud.". And with that, she went over to pick on her favourite solid script mage. Watching the scene unfold, she looked at Gajeel in hopes he would do the same, to which he grimaced at the idea and looked away. 'She doesn't get it,' The dragonslayer thought, 'You're not supposed to enjoy teasing..'. His cheeks went a deep red as her aromatic scent of roses filled his sensitive nose, it was obvious Levy was coming closer.

"What's up with you?" She asked, seeing his grumpy expression.

"Nothing, shrimp." He replied, patting her head. She knitted her brow, she hated it when he did that. Sitting beside Gajeel, Levy rested her head in her hands, waiting patiently.

"..What?!" The black-haired man simply looked another way and emptied the contents of his vodka with his mouth.

"..Is there something you want to tell me?" She tilted her head, cheeks going a bright pink.

"Yeah, there is actually," She gasped, was this a love confession?

"I like your hairband, it's a nice colour." He stated, tapping her black-and-white gradient hairband. She frowned.

"Idiot,"

"Shrimp."

And with that, she walked off to Levi. Pantherlily watched the entire scene, and floated down onto the table where Gajeel was stationed at. He crossed his legs and smirked.

"You like her,"

"I have to go pick on Natsu," He excused himself from the table with that terrible reason. He strolled over to the pinkette, casually smacking him at the back of the head.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily, standing from his seat, hands already gaining light flames of his rare magic.

"NO FIGHTS TODAY, NATSU." Makarov made it clear, and explain how if there's double of the dragonslayers it's only going to wreak more havoc. Natalie came in, running towards Lucas.

"Job?"

"No."

"But I thought you were broke!"

The spirit mage sighed, if he lived in the same house as the girl who was currently looking at the request board for a job, why would he have to work?

"Well, you see.." He paused, maybe he could on a mission with Lucy. They get on (being the same person and all) well and to Lucas, Lucy was funny, sweet and smart.

"I'm going on a mission with Lucy," He explained, walking over to her and pulling her in by the waist. Natalie's expression dropped, and she looked gloomy which made Lucas feel bad.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go Happy. We'll go on a job without him,"

"..Aye." Were they guilt-tripping him? He didn't know but if they were it was certainly working.

"Wait, you should go with them, Luke." Lucy inquired, seeing how they looked so miserable without the third one in their 'friends' trio.

"Aye, they look so sad!" Happy said, clinging onto Natsu's shoulder. He smiled and thanked Lucy, then ran over to Happy and Natalie to tell them the good news.

"Apologizing is man," Elfman said, sitting next to the suddenly bright and happy Natalie.

"You're not using that phrase correctly," Liam sweatdropped.

"Apolgizing **is **man, though." Elfiie retorted, not seeing how she would use the phrase differently.

Lisanna made her genderbend drop the topic as her thick-skulled brother still didn't understand. Evergreen watched from afar, scowling at his stupidity.

"He's stupid to the max," She mumbled, which was picked up by the two lightning dragonslayers sitting beside her.

"C'mon now, it's not nice to insult your man," Laxus teased, making her cheeks go bright red.

"Are you gonna use that as a vow for your wedding?" The blonde lady asked, snickering.

"Assholes," She muttered, pushing Laxus' face out of her view.

"Move over, Laxanna," The male Evergreen came over, in another fine suit and neat hair combed back. He pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and gave a sweet smile. She scowled and moved closer to Freya (much to her pleasure) to make room.

"Oh Evergreen," Laxus started, staring at the fairy's counterpart.

"We were just talking about your unstable love for," He pointed in Elfman and Elfiie's direction, a wide grin on his face.

"...Them." He finished, using his arms as a barrier for Evergreen's petty blows.

"C'mon now, stop the teasing," Freed said, smiling at the scene (and his dragonslayer) He countinued,

"We already have someone to tease others.". And as if on cue Bixy came rolling into the guild, immediately getting into an athlete's pose before running over to her companions.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" She screeched, dolls chirping.

"D'ya miss us?" A Bixlow appeared from nowhere, hanging on the ceiling above them. Both rune mages sighed and tried to swat them away, but they were persistant.

"C'mon Freed baby!"

"No."

"What about your babe counterpart, then?~" He cooed, patting her head.

"Babe, babe!~" His dolls repeated. She clung onto Laxanna, who wasn't at all pleased, shaking her head.

"Then Freed, look's like your the lucky-" She stopped, seeing how the remaining rune mage had swiftly took place near his idol.

"No chance." He stated, folding his arms.

Wendy was getting uneasy, it felt as if the sky itself had been poisoned. In the past few minutes, the sky had went unusually dark, considering it was a bright, Summer's morning. She had a look of concern on her face, and she confronted Carla about it. She had been acting strange all day, as if she had predicted this all along.

"Carla?" A frightened Wendy asked.

"Yes, Wendy?" She said in a soft tone, seeing how the look on her face wasn't a happy one.

"The sky's went dark," She went on, "and it's Summer,"

"Mm, indeed it is." Said Carl who had been sitting quietly with Will all this time. He recalled the memory of having snippits of the future flash before him, of which the circumstances now matched the ones in his mind. However, there was something off. The dark sky was blowing large gusts through the trees, threatening to rain down on their small guild, just like in the vision. But he had saw someone standing on the path to the guild. A man in a dark, green cloak with light brown stubble and a Phantom of the Opera mask covering his face was simply standing within the large gusts of wind, but his cloak wasn't flapping in the conditions. It stayed perfectly still, as if the terrible weather didn't exist at all. And in reality, he was closer than Carl thought. The conditions worsened, it was now a full-blown storm as the cloaked man stood before the battered doors of their beloved guild. Juvian began to feel insecure.

"Juvian senses something," He muttered to his counterpart.

"Yes, so does Juvia,"

"Should we tell master?"

"That's a good idea." Juvian got from his seat and walked stiffly towards the master.

"Master, the weather is very strange." He had a worried tone, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, it's suspicious."

"It feels as if there's someone very..powerful making the storm," He went on, skin paler than usual. Makarov knitted his brow, seeing what he was getting at. Weather wouldn't naturally become violent in a matter of minutes, it must be the work of a very, very powerful mage. By now everyone had noticed the weather. Both Mira's stopped, the dragonslayers were preparing for the worst, and the majority of the guild were confused, but alert. The doors burst open without a culprit, but as Natsu stood to investigate the 'paranormal' activity.

Deep laughter could be heard echoing through the guild. With a swish of green magic, the hooded figure appeared before them, sitting with an intricate staff in his hand.

"Fairy Tail," He went on, a grin on his face.

"I have a challenge for you."

**There, superultralong chapter compared to the others. By the way, I'm looking for OCs for a few other antagonists, there's like, um a boss and his little worker things. It's like this:**

**BOSS**

**MAGE 1 MAGE 2**

**MAGE 3 MAGE 4 MAGE 5**

**Get it? I'm not very creative, so I'd reaaaaally like it if you posted some OC (antagonist) characters for me!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Explanation of the Rules

**Chapter 10 already, though I doubt anyone is actually reading this I'll just continue for as long as it takes.**

**If you have an OC to submit, say so in a PM or a review and I'll message you the template.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Explanation of the Rules**

The hooded man grinned, now standing in mid-air, armoured arms spread out wide. Floating around the room, he put forth his challenge.

"As you are a very capable guild, it'd be good to test yourself every once in a while, no?" Natsu nodded, his rhetorical question had won him over quite easily.

"I guess," Natsu shrugged, still very cautious. Deep laughter erupted again.

"Yes, glad you agree. Because every now and then you must want to see your true potential, right?" Lucas was skeptical, to him the cloaked figure was a master of deception and persuasion, like a supervillain out of a book.

"You still haven't told us your name," He stated, Grace's head nodding in agreement. He suddenly appeared out of thin air next to the two celestial wizards. He tapped his nose and gave a wide smile.

"D'you really wanna know that?"

"Yeah," Lucy butted in, averting his odd stare to look at the blonde beauty.

"Then I will tell you my name," He slid his arms across the wooden ledge and relaxed.

"My name is," He went on, trying to make as much suspense as he possibly could.

"Onaro Haiteuse, Master of the Weather, Lord of the Skies, the Ocean's.."

"We asked for your name," Laxus shouted, obviously annoyed with Onaro's constant floating and smiling.

"Not a million fucking titles." He could see under his stern look that Laxus was not one to mess with, so he kept clear of ticking him off for the meantime. He smirked, suddenly sitting on the table the dragonslayer was situated at.

"Oh, smart guy, eh?" Onaro examined the dragonslayer head to toe, seeing Laxus was getting visibly more irritated by his presence. He grinned again.

"And, what's your name?"

"Laxus, Laxus Dreyar,"

"A pleasure, Laxus." Onaro held out his hand for a handshake. But Laxus, arms folded, refused to shake hands with the shady man.

"...Fuck off."

"Alrighty then," He agreed, finally using his legs to walk off infront of the guild. All eyes were on him.

"What's this 'challenge' all about?" Jeely questioned, putting the point of Onaro's visit back on track.

"Good question," He pointed out, happy to see a lot of people were up to the task.

"It's of the competition sorts, I will pick a select few people to compete while the rest of you watch and guide them through, basically."

"Sounds shit," Kane taunted, taking another swig of his liquor before lying back on Cana who sat directly behind him.

"Listen, my good man, you'll see this challenge is better than you think it is." Onaro sat staring at the young, rebellious drinker. He made a mental note to keep close eye on both Jeely, Laxus and Kane. He started to explain the rules.

"Well, you see, there are five areas that I have selected, and those I have picked to play the game will be whisked away to different parts of their assigned area," He moved his hands suggestively as he spoke.

"The teams of 4 will work their way through the game areas and eventually meet with the other teams playing the game."

"Of course those competing have to fight their way through each map to reach the others, but as you progress, the opponents will eventually get tougher, the highest ranking being S-Class."

"Can you tell us the assigned teams?" Ezio requested, standing with his counterpart near the two pinkettes.

"They'll be revealed before the game starts," The cloaked villain reasurred, inspecting the red-headed woman standing nearby.

"Go on," Natalie was very interested in this game, seeing how she had the chance to fight an S-class creature, could this be her chance to become an elite mage?

"Right, okay then. The game sounds simple, right? But a game's gotta have rules. There are a few rules, but if you violate one or more of the rules, you'll be sent to a room at the start of assigned area, and your team will have to start again."

"Rule one; no attacking your teammates, this will get you sent back to the starting point, no warnings, no exceptions."

"Rule number two-you can't run away from the area you're in. You must stay within the perimeter at all times unless I say you're allowed to exit."

"Three-You must get through the area with **all **of your group members, including those from the other team. Disbanding one or more members of a group will take you straight to the room, where, as I said before, will keep you inside until your team arrives to take you."

"And finally, number four. You cannot pass through until you have defeated the bosses, there are five in total, one for each map, and fighting them is a necessity."

He gave a broad smile, seeing how most understood the rules.

"Sounds easy enough," Gray stated, eager for the challenge.

"So, Onaro, what about these teams?" Lucy reminded him of the question Ezio asked before, and without a word from him letters appeared in the air. Lucy read the teams, which were as shown;-

'_AREA 1-BARON'S BANE_

_TEAM 1:_

_ERZA SCARLET, EZIO SCARLET, JELLAL FERNANDEZ, JELLA FERNANDEZ'_

Erza's cheeks went as red as her hair, seeing that Jellal and **his **counterpart were going to be on the team. Ezio grimaced, he liked the idea of being with Jella but sure as hell, it would be awkward. They read on.

'_TEAM 2:_

_NATSU DRAGNEEL, NATALIE DRAGNEEL, LUCY HEARTPHILIA, LUCAS HEARTPHILIA_

_AREA 2-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE_

_TEAM 1:_

_GRAY FULLBUSTER, GRACE FULLBUSTER, JUVIA LOCKSER, JUVIAN LOCKSER'_

"J-Juvia is with Gray-sama?" She cried, elated. Juvian had already wrapped his arms around his beloveds waist, tears of joy spilling from his eyes. She ignored him and simply kept reading.

_' TEAM 2:_

_ELFMAN STRAUSS, ELFIIE STRAUSS, EVERGREEN, EVERGREEN_

_AREA 3-HEAVEN'S DIVINE_

_TEAM 1:_

_GAJEEL REDFOX, JEELY REDFOX, LEVY McGARDEN, LEVI McGARDEN_

_TEAM 2:_

_BIXLOW, BIXY, WENDY MARVEL, WILL MARVEL'_

"M-me with Bixlow?" She looked up, then at the two seith mages who were staring back at her.

"Ayayayayah, we're paired again Wendy!" He bent down, patting her head.

_' AREA 4-TOWER OF DECEPTION_

_TEAM 1:_

_FREED JUSTINE, FREYA JUSTINE, CANA ALBERONA, KANE ALBERONA _

_TEAM 2:_

_LAXUS DREYAR, LAXANNA DREYAR, MIRAJANE STRAUSS, MIRAJOHN STRAUSS_

_AREA 5-HOUSE OF MASTERY_

_CANNOT BE ACCESSED UNTIL ALL PARTICIPATING TEAMS HAVE REACHED THE SAFE ROOM'_

"...Safe room?" Carl muttered, trying to recall Onaro talking about the said topic.

"Ah, didn't I tell you about that?"

"No," Bixlow replied, waiting for another explanation.

"Right. Okay. Basically, once you've finished your area you're sent to the safe room, where you heal and rest and um, wait until all the others arrive I guess." He shrugged apologetically for his terrible explanation, and left the teams to confide.

"We're fighting together, eh?" Kane patted Freed on the shoulder, who only frowned in disgust. Why was he-one of the cleanest men in the guild-paired with one of the most vulgar? He didn't understand, and both he and Freya were disappointed when the writing showed Laxus' name with Mirajane's. There was something between the two S-class mages, it was something he couldn't shake off his mind. Mira walked over to her teammate, blushing slightly.

"So, we're fighting together, eh Laxus?" She said in a sweet tone. Laxanna immediately left the table to leave the two alone.

"Um, yeah.."

"..Sorry if I slow you down, I'll try my hardest!" And with that, she left. Laxus felt heat rushing to his cheeks, did she really think he was **that **good compared to her?

The spectators watched as the select few were whisked away by green magic.

"So much for goodbye," Macao sighed, seeing the room suddenly got gloomier without the missing members' presence. A large lacrima-vision formed infront of them, with five different areas caught by a filming camera that followed their every move spread across the screen. Here is where the games began.

**Does anyone like my game idea? I think it's a neat game and Onaro sounds like a real asshole! Huray huray!**


End file.
